


The Sea’s Song

by TigerMultiverse



Series: ZoSan [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Sanji's horrible family, Song of The Sea inspired, ZoSan - Freeform, he deserves love, selkie Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: We are tied to the ocean. And when we go back to the sea, whether it is to sail or to watch - we are going back from whence we came.-John F. Kennedy
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji Vinsmoke & Kaiyo Garden (OC)
Series: ZoSan [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569952
Kudos: 29





	The Sea’s Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977914) by [KokutoYoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokutoYoru/pseuds/KokutoYoru). 



Faintly in his semi-conscious state, Zoro could hear a soothing melody resonate throughout the Going Merry. It sounded like a lullaby, one that could put you out like a light, but Zoro stayed still in his hammock. 

He had awoken when the melody first began a couple of minutes ago as a serene tone in the air.

Zoro couldn’t make out the words of the Song, but he could tell that it was in another language, one he didn’t understand. But Zoro couldn’t find himself to care, the music made him feel so content and at peace that he didn’t need to worry or care about anything. 

Soon, the sweet melody ended, much to Zoro’s dismay. He didn’t want it to end, he wanted to hear it more. 

It was all silent before the soft sound of footsteps rang through the air, coming towards the boy's quarters. 

Zoro tensed, ready to spring up and defend his sleeping Nakama from the possible threat. But when their footsteps came closer, Zoro was then able to completely sense who it was outside and relaxed his body. Even if he wasn’t able to see him, he would always recognize the scent of cigarettes anywhere. 

Sanji opened the door and came into the room, quietly closing the door behind him so he wouldn’t wake anyone up. Zoro kept his eyes closed and body still, listening closely to the cook's movements. Sanji didn’t move away from the door, just leaned his back against and sighed. Zoro could heat sadness and pain and longing in his voice, Sanji stayed there for a few minutes until he moved away from the door and over to the couch. 

The swordsman heard Sanji lay down on the couch and shuffle for a bit before going still, another sad sigh escaping him. 

After a few minutes, when Zoro heard the cook's breath even out, indicating he was asleep, the swordsman opened his grey eyes and sat up, swinging his legs over the hammock, making sure he didn’t make too much noise. 

Zoro stood up and quietly walked over to the couch. Once there, the swordsman just stood there and watched Sanji sleep for some time. 

Sanji was laying on his back with his legs bent to accustom how small the couch was and his arms folded over his stomach. 

I’m his sleep, Sanji looked sad, Zoro could just make out what looked like dried tear tracks and his cheeks and his curly eyebrows frowned. Even if he looked upset, Zoro couldn’t help but think that Sanji was beautiful. With his lithe body, powerful legs, beautiful blue eyes, golden hair, and fierce personality, Zoro was immediately drawn to him. It’s been a few weeks since they took Sanji from the Baratie and 5 weeks since Kaiyo joined. Zoro first fell for Sanji when he saw the cook fight at Arlong Park, then it was settled at Alabasta. That’s when the melody started, it was sung every night since Sanji joined, and it seemed like Zoro was the only one to notice. The swordsman, at first, thought nothing of the song the first night Sanji spent with them, but they kept coming every night. 

Zoro thought it was a coincidence. But then he started to notice things that made him think that it’s Sanji singing the Song. 

With each passing day after every night, Zoro could see how sad Sanji looked as he stared out into the vast ocean when no one was looking, how he was the very last one to go to bed every night, how he would look tired every morning, how he would quietly hum the same melody when he was alone. 

Zoro wanted to talk to Sanji, ask what was wrong, but he didn’t know how to. He wasn’t good with words or emotions. 

After a while, Zoro sat down on the edge of the couch, careful to not wake up Sanji, and cupped the cook’s soft cheek with his rough hand. He creased Sanji’s cheek and watched as the cook slowly relaxed as his face became peaceful. 

After watching Sanji and creasing his cheek for some time, Zoro leaned forward and gently kissed the cook’s forehead, lingering for a moment before pulling back and standing, looking at Sanji once more before walking over to his hammock and laying down. Zoro stared up at the ceiling for some time, thinking about Sanji and that Song. Soon, the swordsman’s eyes grew heavy and he gave into the darkness that is sleep. 

The next morning, when Zoro was working out on Sunny's deck, he could feel Sanji’s blue eyes on him but didn’t look back at the cook or say anything.   
  


* * *

  
  
A couple of months later, Zoro began noticing other things about Sanji. 

Like how he doesn’t stray far from the ocean for too long.

When they’re shopping on an island, Sanji always discreetly tries to make sure they get back to the Merry before too long. 

When they were away from the ocean for a long time and on land, Zoro noticed that Sanji always seemed uncomfortable being away from the sea for too long. At one point when they were in a country, Zoro noticed that Sanji looked a little pale. And the cook would always go off to be alone for some time, leaving them worried about where he went. 

Sanji always said that he was fine and that he just went to explore. 

But Zoro didn’t believe him, he knew that there was something else to where Sanji was going. 

And he was right. 

After they beat Enel and had a party in the forest, everyone had gone to sleep, but Zoro had awoken in the dead of the night at the sound of footsteps going away from their camp. 

Immediately, he knew it was Sanji, but this time he didn’t try and go back to sleep. Zoro quietly got up and followed the cook into the thick forest. 

Surprisingly, Zoro didn’t get lost as he followed a few steps behind Sanji. Eventually, they came to a small clearing that was a good distance away from their crew. Zoro, semi hid behind a tree and watched as Sanji just stood in the clearing for a long time, unmoving. After what seemed like hours, Sanji let out a gut-wrenching sob that shook his entire frame as he fell to his knees, holding himself as more sobs broke out of him. 

Zoro watched his usually prideful Nakama sob and wail in emotional pain, his body violently shaking with each sobs force. The swordsman felt a sharp pain build up in his chest as he continued to watch the cook break down in front of him. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Zoro finally moved. The swordsman walked out from the tree and over to the sorrowful cook. 

He quietly walked in front of Sanji and crouched down in front of him. Then he wrapped his arms around Sanji and tightly hugged him, completely startling the cook. At first, he froze, unsure about what to do, then after a couple of moments, Sanji’s eyes filled with new tears as he hugged the swordsman back just as tight. 

They stayed there for a while, hugging the life out of each other in desperation. 

Soon, Sanji had calmed down enough that the shaking and sobbing had stopped, but Zoro didn’t let him go, just held on tighter. 

“What’s wrong cook?” Zoro asked softly, stroking Sanji’s golden hair gently. 

Sanji didn’t say anything for a while, he just hid his face in Zoro’s chest. Finally, he spoke, albeit softly. 

_“…the sea…”_ Sanji choked out, tightening his grip on Zoro’s blue tank top. _“…I-I miss it…”_

Zoro was silent, holding Sanji as his shaking picked up again and more tears left his beautiful blue eyes. He was a bit confused about what Sanji meant, but before he could ask, the cook spoke again. 

_“…I…I can’t stand being away from it…”_ Sanji cried softly. _“…I-it hurts being without it…I need it…but I can’t…”_

Zoro didn’t think that Sanji was talking about the sea anymore, but about something else, something that clearly had much more meaning and importance to the cook. But Zoro didn’t know what it was, and he didn’t think Sanji would tell him.

So the swordsman just held Sanji tighter as he began sobbing again. 

Much later, Sanji had fallen asleep in Zoro’s broad arms with frowned brows and tear-stained cheeks. The swordsman gathered the sleeping Sanji in his arms and held him bridal style as he walked back to their camp. On the way back, Zoro would occasionally glance down at Sanji’s sleeping face before looking back up. When they got back, Zoro brought Sanji over to the tree stump where he was sleeping and laid Sanji down next to him before laying down himself and crossing his arms behind his head. Zoro stared up at the stars across the sky before drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later, Zoro woke up blearily and blinked as the world slowly came back to him. 

He blinked the blurriness out of his grey eyes and saw that the sun wasn’t even out yet, but made the sky a pretty blue-pink color of the early mornings. Zoro yawned and felt an odd weight on his chest. Looking down, he saw Sanji half laying on him, his arm almost clutching his chest with his head laid next to it. 

Zoro’s right arm had moved from under his head and was holding Sanji comfortingly against him. Looking closer, the swordsman saw how peaceful Sanji looked, how content he was. He looked beautiful. 

After a while, Zoro felt relaxed and he closed his eyes as he let sleep take him again. 

The next morning when Zoro woke up again everyone was waking up, so Zoro hurriedly moved away from the waking cook, without hurting him. If the crew saw them, Zoro was sure they did, then they didn’t say anything, but Morgan did occasionally give Zoro a few smug smirks and knowing glances the remainder they were on Skypiea. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Even though they fought like they normally do when they meet again in Sabaody, it was really good to see Sanji after two years apart. 

He still looked the exact same to Zoro, the same golden hair, beautiful blue eyes, lithe body, powerful legs, sassy attitude, and a cigarette between his lips. His hair did now cover the right side of his face, showing his curly eyebrow pointing in a different direction than the one on the right side, but no one commented on it. 

The cook still looked as breath-taking as ever. And it was just adorable seeing Sanji and Kaiyo hug each other tightly, saying how much they missed each other. 

It was so cute! 

Although Zoro would never say that out loud. Ever. Maybe…

But, even though Sanji looked the same and smiled brightly at everyone and cooked amazing food, Zoro could still see the same sadness and longing in his amazing blue eyes he had two years ago. 

He noticed it immediately when they reunited with the rest of their crew, but Zoro brushed it off as something else. But it became more noticeable when they arrived at Fishman Island and beat Hordy Jones. No one actually noticed Sanji’s behavior when they were fighting that Kraken and the Fishman Pirates, but afterward is when the crew started noticing. 

Kaiyo was the one to confront him about it. 

“Sanji, are you alright? You seem…conflicted.” Kaiyo said, looking up at Sanji with worry and concern on her face. 

“Oh, I’m fine Kaiyo! There’s nothing wrong!” Sanji answered almost too quickly, waving a hand dismissively. But Kaiyo and Zoro could see that he wasn’t, he was stiff and his movements lacked their usual ease. “You don’t need to worry.”

Kaiyo didn’t look convinced in the slightest but didn’t pry. “Okay, if you say so…but you know you can come to me for everything, right?” She laid a comforting hand on Sanji’s arm, giving him a specific look. 

The cook smiled, laying a hand on Kaiyo’s head and gently stroking her hair. This prompted the young Straw Hat to smile herself. 

Later that night, when Zoro was changed into a fresh pair of pants, shirtless, he was walking to his room after a shower when he heard something that sounded like soft crying coming from Sanji’s room. The swordsman stopped and listened closely so the quiet sobbing for a few moments before deciding to go in and see what’s wrong. 

As quietly as possible, Zoro opened the door and stepped into the room, gently closing the door behind him. The room was dim, if not a bit dark, but Zoro could clearly see the trembling, curled up form of his Nakama at the far side of the room. Zoro stayed still for a moment, staring at Sanji’s form, he was violently trembling, like he was in pain. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Zoro moved from the door and walked over to Sanji. The swordsman kneeled in front of the shaking cook and gently took him into his broad arms, startling him. 

At first, Sanji didn’t move, but then he relaxed in the swordsman’s arms and rested his head on Zoro’s scared chest. 

Eventually, Sanji fell asleep in Zoro’s arms and the swordsman gently picked him up and laid him on his bed. Zoro was going to leave but decided against it and laid next to Sanji, taking him into his arms as he held him firmly but gently. 

The next morning, neither of them woke up yet, the door opened slightly and Kaiyo’s head popped into the room. She took in her Nakama’s sleeping forms and frowned, noticing the barely visible tear tracks on Sanji’s cheeks. Sighing, Kaiyo gently closed the door and went to find her crew, coming up with a couple of lines to explain why Zoro and Sanji will be late. 

* * *

_Idir ann is idir as_   
_Idir thuaidh is idir theas…_

Zoro opened his grey eye and stared up at the wood ceiling, the gentle rocking of the boat and quiet of the night would put anyone to sleep, but Zoro wasn’t one of them. 

It was a couple of weeks since they left Fishman Island, and for a few days, Zoro hasn’t been able to sleep much at night. Morgan said that he had insomnia, a thing where you can’t sleep no matter how much you try. So when the sweet melody he’s been hearing for years started, this time more clearly, he stopped trying to sleep and focused on the song. 

Zoro sat up in his bunk and swung his feet over it and onto the floor. He stayed there for a moment before standing up and walking out the door, quietly closing it. 

_Idir thiar is idir thoir_   
_Idir am is idir áit…_

He went over to the railing and leaned his elbows against it, looking up at the night sky as the soothing melody continued to resonate. 

“Zoro?” The swordsman jumped slightly and turned around to Kaiyo, in shorts and a t-shirt, in front of the girl's quarters and looking at him in confusion. 

“Kid, what are you doing up?” Zoro asked, turning to face the girl, his own face masked in confusion. 

Kaiyo didn’t say anything for a moment, just stared at Zoro. “You heard the song, didn’t you.” She said as if stating a fact. Zoro jerked back in surprise, she’s been hearing it too? After a few moments, Zoro nodded slightly, in a slight daze. 

_As an sliogán_   
_Amhrán na farraige…_

Kaiyo looked at him for a moment, before looking around briefly, as if to see it was just the two of them, then walked to Zoro and took his hand, leading him down the steps and towards the back of the ship. 

No words were spoken, only the quiet falls of their shoeless feet on the hardwood floor.

_Suaimneach ná ciúin_   
_Ag cuardú go damanta…_

She led him up the stairs and over to behind the infirmary and where the ladder hatch would be, not letting go of his hand, being as quiet as possible. 

They got to the top and started to round the corner, but right before they did, Kaiyo turned to Zoro and quietly shushed the swordsman before they looked around the corner. Zoro’s eye widens slightly at the sight before him. 

It was Sanji, leaning against the railing, his golden hair gently swaying in the wind as he stared out into the sea.

_Mo ghrá…_

The cook's voice resonated through the air, soothing and calm. 

Zoro's hand never heard something so sweet, it was like a siren singing, drawing him in to be lost in the depths of the ocean. 

He’s almost tempted to let it happen.

_Tá mé idir ghrá…_

When Sanji finished the song, he sighed, his body slumped over the railing, as though the calm and contentment left his body with the song, vanishing into the night. 

Zoro and Kaiyo stared at Sanji for what felt like a lifetime, neither of them moving or making a sound. Finally, Zoro moved out from the corner and quietly walked over to the cook, who didn’t notice that he was approaching. 

“Cook,” Zoro said simply, making Sanji jump and whirl around to face the swordsman, shock masking his features. 

“Z-Zoro? Kaiyo?” Sanji stuttered, backing up against the railing with his hands gripping the wood tightly. “Wh-what are you doing here?” The cook's look of confusion shifted into one of fear when he figured out why Zoro was there. “Y-you…heard me?” 

Zoro nodded, his eye firmly holding Sanji’s as they stood there in silence. Soon, after a few moments, Zoro broke the silence. 

“That song…it’s beautiful.” He said, cheeks turning slightly red.

This made Sanji’s cheeks flare red as he moved his gaze to the floor. The silence dragged on again, the crashing of waves and the gentle breeze could be heard in the night. 

“What is it about?” Zoro asked quietly, but Sanji could hear him loud and clear. 

“Uh, um…I-it’s-it’s…I-I don’t…” Sanji stuttered, wringing his hand together nervously as his eyes were hidden by a veil of golden hair. 

“You don’t have to tell me now.” Zoro took a step towards Sanji, his grey eye holding warmth and comfort. 

Sanji’s visible eye looked into Zoro’s, the swordsman stepped closer to the cook, their chests almost touching and their breath mixed together. Zoro’s hands rested on the railing behind Sanji on either side of his slim hips. Sanji’s hands came up hesitantly and rested upon Zoro’s cheeks as they leaned in closer, their eyes closed and their lips met in a gentle, passionate kiss. 

Tension and fear left Sanji’s body as he gave himself up for Zoro and kissed the idiot swordsman. The kiss was so gentle and compassionate and made him feel so loved it was almost overwhelming. 

The both of them seemed to forget about their young Nakama’s presence, as the girl quietly walked over to the railing and looked over it and into the ocean. Kaiyo saw three seals' heads bobbing up through the water, looking up at Sanji, directly looking at him. 

This confused Kaiyo a bit, what were they doing? Why were they looking at Sanji like that? 

Before she could dwell too much on it, the seals dove back under, and strangely left behind a faint blue glow that disappeared a moment later.

Zoro and Sanji pulled apart, quietly panting as they held each other with their eyes still closed. Slowly, Sanji opened his blue eyes and stared into Zoro’s one grey eye, leaning his forehead against the swordsman’s. 

“The song…I’ll tell you, _both_ of you about it,” Sanji whispered. “But…not right now. I’m not ready…”

“I understand. I won’t force you.” Zoro said, holding Sanji’s hips firmly but gently, his eye holding warmth and determination. “But, you can tell me anything, alright?” 

Sanji was quiet for a moment before a smile spread across his cheeks. “Okay.”

* * *

  
Two months later, Zoro and Sanji built up their relationship and bonded more, they still fought like they always did. 

The crew knew about their relationship, it wasn’t that hard to figure it out, and it pretty much embarrassed Sanji and Zoro a bit. The two were thankful to have such an understanding and supportive crew like theirs. 

Everything was going great. 

Until…

They took him. Sanji was kidnapped by his family. 

They were on an island, Zoro didn’t bother to learn its name, they were trying to save some people when someone came and knocked Sanji out and took him. 

Kaiyo, Nami, and Zoro were the only ones to see it happen and to see who took him. 

It was a man, seemingly the same age as Sanji, with a black cape with the number one on it and red accent color on the inside, red hair that stuck upward and sunglasses. Even though he was almost turned away, Zoro and Kaiyo could see the smug smile on his face as well as a very noticeable and familiar feature, curly eyebrows. 

Later, they found out they were the Vinsmokes, who were the rulers or whatever of Germa, a very dangerous military country. They sell weapons, technology, drugs, they make mindless soldiers. 

Hearing that last part made Nyx and Ryan pale, but they gave no outward indication that it bothered them. 

“I’ve heard a lot about them,” Morgan said, her gaze hard as she looked at the table. “They’ve managed to capture various different species

“Like what creatures?” Nami asked.

“Creatures like giants, chimeras, mermaids, fairies - doubt that one though - and Selkies. They experiment on them to make their soldiers stronger.”

“I heard they literally don’t have hearts, and they kill without thought or mercy.” The alchemist said coldly, making Usopp and Chopper pale and tremble. 

“D-DONT SAY STUFF LIKE THAT MORGAN!” Usopp and Chopper said, shouted, screeched, holding each other. 

* * *

Later, Zoro and Kaiyo found themselves in the library, looking through different books to see if what they were thinking was true, if Sanji was a _Selkie_ , then they needed to know how to help him and save him from his family. 

“Found it!” Kaiyo cried, gaining the swordsman’s attention from a different shelf. 

Kaiyo grabbed a slightly old and worn book from the very top of the shelf and jumped down to the floor in front of Zoro and quickly opened the book, flipping through the pages until she found what they needed. 

“Look here,” Kaiyo pointed to a particular paragraph that caught her eye. “It says that _‘Selkies won't last past sundown without their coat so far from the sea, they will perish if their coat is not returned to them.’_ And look at this, _‘If one possesses the coat of a Selkie, they are forced to do whatever they are told.’_ ”

Kaiyo and Zoro’s eyes met in shock and mild horror, their bodies going cold and the shocking information, but it also explained a lot about Sanji’s behavior. 

He never went far from the sea, he gazes longingly at it, the song he sings, his love for the ocean, All Blue…it made sense. 

“Zoro,” the swordsman’s attention was drawn to Kaiyo when she spoke. “If-if this is true and…they have his coat then…” She trailed off, both of them thinking the same thing. 

“Yeah, they’re using his coat to control him,” Zoro said grimly, glaring down at the book as he crossed his arms. 

“They might have threatened us and the Baratie as well, a ploy to get Sanji to comply even more,” Kaiyo added. 

“We’re strong-”

“I know that!” The girl cut Zoro off, giving him a hard stare. “I know that, and Sanji knows that. But, we both know that Sanji doesn’t want us getting hurt because of the Vinsmokes.” 

Zoro scowled, knowing that Kaiyo was right. The cook was self-sacrificial like that, no regard for himself in any way and now he can see where it came from. 

“That doesn’t matter right now,” Zoro said, Kaiyo’s eyes snapping up to Zoro’s. “What matters is that we save the cook.” 

Kaiyo nodded, eyes hard with determination. 

Much later, when they were almost to Germa - which was a big ass country-, Zoro approached Luffy at the Sunny’s figurehead and said that he and Kaiyo would go and get Sanji while the rest of the crew fought of Germa’s soldiers. Luffy gave no protest and just said to bring Sanji back.

Zoro would get Sanji back, even if it got him injured or killed, he would save him. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Zoro and Kaiyo quickly but quietly ran through the castle halls, small cuts and bruises covering their bodies from an earlier fight with some soldiers. 

The Straw Hats had the element of surprise as they suddenly attacked the Germa army, the crew stayed behind to cover Zoro and Kaiyo while the two went to find Sanji in the castle. The two Straw Hats were stopped halfway by a small army of enhanced, mindless soldiers. They were pretty strong even to Zoro, but he and Kaiyo beat them and got to the castle, sneaking through it to not draw more attention to them. 

Zoro and Kaiyo hide against a corner as two guards walked past them and down the corridor. They peaked around the corner and ran down the hall before they came to a small, dark hall and hid in it. 

“Kid, use your Haki to find the cook,” Zoro told Kaiyo, who nodded and closed her eyes, focusing her powers and Haki directly on Sanji to find his location. 

After a moment, Kaiyo’s eyes snapped open with a small gasp. 

“This way!” She said, leading Zoro down the hall on the left. They ran for a minute until Kaiyo turned right, then left again. It seemed to go on for a while until they came upon a locked door, which Zoro quickly sliced apart with Wado then sheathed it.

They walked into the room and Kaiyo immediately ran to the bed in the center of the room where the blond laid. Sanji laid on his side with his back to Zoro, completely still and seemingly unconscious. 

“Sanji! Sanji!” 

Kaiyo gently shook the cooks back, snapping Zoro out of his daze and he quickly joined her at Sanji’s side facing the wall and sat on the edge of the bed, taking the cook into his arms. Now that he was closer, Zoro could clearly see how ill Sanji looked, his skin was paler than normal and there were dark rings under his closed eyes. The most noticeable thing about the cook was the grey streaks in his hair. 

The movement from Zoro made Sanji return to consciousness. The cook stirred slightly before opening his dulled blue eyes and focusing them on his Nakama above him. 

“Nh…Z-Zoro…? Kaiyo…?” He said weakly, almost like he couldn’t believe they were actually there with him. 

“Yeah, Sanji! It’s us!” Kaiyo exclaimed, tears brimming in her eyes as she smiled down at her brother. “We came to save you!” 

“You-you did…” Sanji smiled weakly, resting his head against Zoro’s chest. 

“Of course we did Sanji.” Zoro chuckled softly, gently kissing the cook's head. “We know you're Selkie Sanji and the power the Vinsmokes have over you, but we will save you from them, and help set you free,” Zoro said softly, comfortingly into Sanji’s hair. 

The cook looked shocked for a moment before a smile spread across his face as he leaned more into Zoro’s chest. He was about to say something but let out a quiet groan, making Zoro and Kaiyo look at him in concern as a couple more strands of his golden hair turned grey and he fell into semi-consciousness. 

“Wh-what’s wrong with him?” Kaiyo asked, her voice shaky. “He’s so _gray.”_

“I don’t know kid,” Zoro replied, tightening his hold on Sanji. 

“He’s sick.” A female voice suddenly rang through the room, making Zoro and Kaiyo jump and quickly turn to the door to see a young woman with pink hair, blue eyes, and curled eyebrows standing in the doorway. 

“Who are you?” Kaiyo asked.

“What do you mean?” Zoro demanded firmly, gleaming at the woman as he held Sanij tighter. 

“I’m Reiju, Sanji’s older sister.” She said first, then answered Zoro’s question. “He’s been away from the sea for too long, and without his coat, he’s dying.” The woman explained, and in her shock and fear, Kaiyo could see the guilt in her blue eyes. 

“How can we save him?” Kaiyo asked hurriedly, getting off the bed and taking a step towards Reiju. 

“You have to find his coat and get him back to the sea,” Reiju explained, before looking at Sanji in the swordsman’s arms. “I’ll help you escape from here.” 

“But where’s his coat?” Kaiyo asked as Zoro stood from the bed with Sanji held firmly in his arms and stepped towards Kaiyo and the pink-haired woman. 

“It’s on one of our ships with our father. I’ll help you get to the ship and hold off anyone who tries to attack you.” Reiju said, leading them out of the room and down a long corridor and to a large door. 

Outside the sky was a raging storm, rain hailed down on them as lightning flashed and the waves of the ocean raged. Reiju led them to the pier, her and Kaiyo fighting off anyone who tried to attack them. When they got to the pier, it was almost destroyed, there was fire everywhere and there were some ships sunken and wrecked. 

It must have been Franky and Usopp. 

“There,” Reiju pointed to a ship far from the pier looking slightly busted. “That’s we’re Sanji’s coat and my father is. You go, I’ll hold the soldiers and my brother off.” 

“Thank you,” Zoro said, giving Reiju a tight-lipped nod while Kaiyo gave a small smile to the woman.

Reiju smiled at them, her eyes watering slightly. “Take care of Sanji for me.” Before they could reply, Reiju turned and flew into the air. 

Zoro and Kaiyo looked at Reiju flying for a moment before turning and running down to the wrecked pier. When they got to the end, they saw that the ship was too far away for them to jump over to it. Kaiyo quickly came up with a plan and grabbed Zoro tightly around his waist and concentrated her power and teleported them on the deck of the ship. 

Zoro looked around briefly before looking at Kaiyo with a small smile. “Good job.” He said, making Kaiyo smile back. 

They quickly went below deck and began looking around for Sanji’s coat, except they couldn’t find it, so they searched other places, but it wasn’t anywhere! They met back in the deck and came face to face with Judge Vinsmoke, in his dumb armor and large spear. 

“Pirate Hunter Zoro, Hime.” He addresses the two, his tone cold and hard. “I see you’ve got something that belongs to me.” 

This made Kaiyo and Zoro seethe with rage, Kaiyo taking a step forward with anger in her eyes and marks glowing blue. 

“He doesn’t belong to you, he’s not a piece of property.” She said firmly, fists clenched and eyes hard. 

“What you say doesn’t matter, he belongs to me and I’ll be taking him back.” He raised his spear, getting into a fighting position. 

Kaiyo responded by getting into a fighting position of her own, the silent message she was sending to Zoro pretty clear, this was her fight. The swordsman took a step back and watched as Judge rushed towards Kaiyo with his spear pointed at her. The girl covered her leg in Armament Haki and stopped the man's spear, keeping eye contact with him for a moment before thrusting her leg against the spear, causing Judge to slide back a couple of steps. Kaiyo launched into the air and aimed a roundhouse kick to his head, making him stumble before correcting himself and swiping his spear at Kaiyo, who stepped out of the way and delivered a few punches and kicks to Judge’s chest and midsection. 

The ship suddenly rocked when a cannonball exploded in its side, making its residents stumble as they tried to stay balanced. 

Kaiyo stayed more balanced than Zoro and Judge, so she rushed towards the man and before he could try and defend himself, she knocked his spear out of his hands and hardly kicked him in the chest, sending him crashing into the wall and onto the floor. 

Judge struggled to get up but was stopped when Kaiyo’s foot stepped on his chest as she looked at him with hard, hateful eyes. 

**“Where is it?”** Kaiyo said, her face dark with rage.

“Wha-?” Judge began before Kaiyo pressed harder on his chest and leaned closer to his face. 

“Sanji’s coat! Where is it?!” She yelled.

“GONE! I threw it into the ocean! It’s long gone by now!” 

Kaiyo froze, her whole body going cold as she took a couple of steps away from the man. She was barely aware of the second cannonball that crashed into the ship, or Zoro’s shouting. 

“Kaiyo! Kid! We have to go!” 

An arm wrapped around her small waist as Zoro carried her to a lifeboat and set it down in the distressed ocean. 

Zoro rowed them far away from the now sinking ship and Germa country. The whole time Kaiyo said nothing, she didn’t have to, Zoro heard what Judge said. 

When they were far enough away, Zoro stopped rowing and brought the paddles back into the boat, taking Sanji back into his arms and held him tightly. He was getting worse, he needed his coat but it was lost to the sea forever now. Nothing could help Sanji now.

Kaiyo watched the two for a while until a tinkling sound drew her attention to the ocean behind her, looking down, she saw a blue glow in the water, it felt like it was calling to her. Almost immediately she knew what it was. With slight hesitation, Kaiyo stood on the edge of the boat and looked at the blue glow with determination, muttering “I can do this” to herself quietly. 

Zoro’s head snapped up to Kaiyo. “Sit down kid.” When Kaiyo didn’t listen, he spoke again. “Kid.” Kaiyo looked back at Zoro, giving him a hard look before jumping into the raging waters. 

“KAIYO!” Zoro cried out in shock, placing Sanji down gently before diving into the ocean himself. 

Kaiyo was surrounded by the blue glow before it moved further down into the water. She narrowed her eyes and swam after it, diving deeper into the ocean’s depths. 

Soon, she was getting too weak to go further down until a seal came up to her, prompting her to grab onto it, and it brought her down to the ocean floor where a gold and illuminating chest sat. The seal let her go and Kaiyo quickly tried to get it open. She didn’t have a key so she tried to use her strength, but she was too tired and running out of breath. A different seal suddenly swam up to her and dropped a key from its mouth. 

Kaiyo caught it and unlocked the chest, she opened it and saw a coat of white. She grabbed it and hugged it close to her chest. It was so soft and warm, making her feel so at peace. 

Three seals grabbed her and swam her up close to the surface, they let her go and she floated there limp until an arm grabbed the back of her coat and pulled her into a firm chest. 

Zoro quickly swam up to the surface and gasped in the air as he laid Kaiyo down on the boat. Once he was seated in the boat, he took Sanji and Kaiyo back into his arms, holding them firmly against him. Kaiyo coughed as she took in as much air as she could and laid the coat of white on Sanji’s still form before curling against Zoro’s chest as she kept coughing. 

Sanji’s eyes cracked open ever so slightly when the coat was placed on him, his dull eyes focusing on the girl in front of him. _“Kaiyo…”_ He whispered.

The girl perked up at the sound of her name, she looked over and chuckled when she saw that Sanji was awake. 

“Sanji,” Zoro said, relieved. 

“He’s gonna be okay now, right?” Kaiyo looked up at Zoro, the smile never leaving her face. 

Zoro looked at Kaiyo for a second before looking back at Sanji with a smile of his own. “Yeah, he is.” The three smiled at each other until the waves became harsher and harsher until one big wave knocked over their boat and they fell into the ocean. 

Zoro and Kaiyo quickly regained their bearings, their eyes widening when they saw Sanji, seemingly unconscious and wrapped in his coat, sinking down. They swam over to him but didn’t have to worry when he was engulfed in light as he turned into a white seal. The three of them quickly swam up to the upside-down boat and gasped in as much air as they could. Kaiyo laughed joyously while Zoro smiled, the girl grabbed onto Sanji and dived under while Zoro grabbed onto a different seal. 

The two seals led Zoro and Kaiyo through the water until a large wave lifted them up and disposed them on a large boulder of an island. 

Zoro and Kaiyo slowly got up while Sanji, in his human form, laid at the end of the large rock. 

“Are you okay?” Zoro said to Kaiyo, helping her sit up on her knees. The girl responded with a smile, and said, “Hell yeah, that was great.” 

_“…Zoro…”_ The swordsman and Kaiyo both jerked and looked at the weak cook, his hair blond now completely grey and skin so pale. They stood and ran to Sanji’s side, Zoro picked him up in his arms and removed the white hood. 

“Shit! He-he’s not getting better!” Zoro panicked, holding Sanji close to him. 

“He has to sing Zoro!” Kaiyo said, grabbing onto his arm, making the swordsman kneel on the ground so Kaiyo could be closer to Sanji. 

“I don’t know if he can,” Zoro said. 

“Oi, try and copy me Sanji, okay?” Kaiyo leaned forward, gently taking his cold face in her hands and tilted him towards her. 

_“Idir ann is idir as, Idir thuaidh is idir theas…”_ She sang quietly, her voice not as smooth and clear as Sanji’s when he sang, but that didn’t matter. “You have to sing Sanji, please.”

The cook closed his eyes for a moment before opening them with a smile. 

_**Idir ann is idir as** _   
_**Idir thuaidh is idir theas…** _

As he sang, Sanji was engulfed in a beautiful golden glow as he slowly rose into the air with his hair lifting from his eyes and dancing in it. Zoro and Kaiyo stared at it in awe. 

_**Idir thiar is idir thoir** _   
_**Idir am is idir áit…** _

Sanji’s hair turned back to its golden blond color and his skin did the same as he rose higher into the air, the golden glow illuminating the area around them. 

His singing seemed to calm the storm down too. 

Seals were bobbing in the water as they watched in awe as Sanji sang and as golden wisps flew around the cook and into the sky. 

_**As an sliogán** _   
_**Amhrán na farraige…** _

The golden wisps grew and spread across the night sky, almost like the northern lights. 

The blond's voice was so clear and soothing as his singing reached as far as the golden light did, maybe farther.

_**Suaimhneach ná ciúin** _   
_**Ag cuardú go damanta…** _

_**Mo ghrá…** _

Sanji rose higher as his melody resonated louder, the golden wave across the sky brought a calm and gentle aura, almost spreading across the entire Grand Line. 

Somewhere during the song, faeries began to sing along and play their instruments. 

It was all so beautiful it felt like a dream. 

_**Between the here, between the now** _   
_**Between the north, between the south** _   
_**Between the west, between the east** _   
_**Between the time, between the place…** _

As the song began to draw to a close and as Sanji began to slowly lower to the ground, the sun began to rise in the horizon and emit a soft, golden glow. 

**_From the shell_ **   
**_The Song of the sea_ **   
**_Neither quiet nor calm_ **   
**_Searching for love again…_ **

**_My love…_ **

Sanji’s face was completely calm and content as he sang, his golden hair beautifully swaying in the wind above his head.

**_Between the winds, between the waves_ **   
**_Between the sands, between the shore_ **   
**_From the shell_ **   
**_The song of the sea_ **   
**_Neither quiet nor calm_ **   
**_Searching for love again…_ **

**_Between the stones, between the storm_ **   
**_Between belief, between the sea…_ **

The cook floated down to the ground with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed.

**_I am in tune…_ **

His feet touched the boulder as his hair gently swayed back into place over his peaceful face and the glow slowly left his body. 

Zoro and Kaiyo slowly made their way over to Sanji, the swordsman rushed to catch him when the cooks legs gave out under him and sent him falling to the ground. Zoro held Sanji in his arms and let out a relieved sigh when he felt the cook breathing. 

“Is-is Sanji okay now?” Kaiyo asked hesitantly, kneeling next to Sanji’s side as she watched him and Zoro. 

“Yes, he is now.” Zoro told Kaiyo with a smile. 

Kaiyo smiled back with tear filled blue eyes and hugged both Sanji and Zoro tightly as the tears fell down her cheeks. Zoro held both her and Sanji close to his chest, silently thanking the Gods he didn’t believe in for saving Sanji. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_Come away, O human child._ **   
**_To the waters and the wild_ **   
**_With a faery, hand in hand._ **   
**_For the world’s more full of weeping than you can understand._ **

His mother had read him that poem once, when he was a child, before she left him, before his coat was taken away from him, before his family hurt him so badly. 

Sanji blearily opened his eyes as consciousness slowly came back to him. 

Light of the early morning immediately assaulted him and he closed his eyes again, taking a moment before opening them again. 

Sanji sighed, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes as questions started to fill his head. 

What happened? Where was he? Where was his crew? Was he dead? 

The blond was confused, but knew that he wasn’t dead, he could feel the sand beneath him and the gentle breeze on his skin. Sanji’s body felt more tranquil and content than he’s felt in years. Sitting up, he looked down and saw that he was wearing his coat. Sanji’s breath seemed to escape him at the sight of the white pristine fur covering his body. 

Sanji hesitantly brought his hands up and roughed his coat, briefly wondering if this was a dream, but the soft texture of his fur quickly extinguished that thought. 

He had his coat back. 

Tears pooled in his blue eyes as relief flooded him, he crossed his arms and gripped his fur tightly, bowing his head as the tears escaped his eyes and flowed down his cheeks. 

The soft sound of shuffling and small groan made him snap his head up and look to the side. There he saw a sleeping Kaiyo, her head resting on his abdomen and arm wrapped around his waist, gripping tightly onto his coat. Sanji smiled at the girl's sleeping form, uncrossing his left arm and gently laying it over Kaiyo’s back. 

Suddenly, a muscular arm wrapped around Sanji’s shoulders and gently drew him into a broad chest. 

Sanji flinched in slight fear until he looked up and saw who pulled him into a gentle embrace. Zoro had woken up when he felt Sanji sit up and pulled him against his broad body to hold him close and never let him go.

“Zoro?” Sanji said quietly, looking into the swordsman’s grey eye. 

“It’s okay now Sanji.” Zoro drew him closer, his chin on top of the cooks head as he closed his eyes. “Everything is okay now.”

Sanji was quiet for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts as he looked out into the vast ocean. “What happened?” 

“After you were kidnapped by the Vinsmokes, we set a course for Germa to go and save you from them. Me and Kaiyo knew why they had you, knew they had your coat.” Zoro opened his eye and stared into the sea. “When we found you, you were so grey and ill. We escaped on a draft, and Judge had thrown your coat into the ocean. Kaiyo managed to get it to you, but it still didn’t make you better.” 

“…then, how am I…?” Sanji didn’t finish that sentence.

In response, Zoro smiled warmly. “You know, I’ve always wondered what you were singing about in your Song, but now I know.” 

The cook understood what Zoro was talking about, and he just smiled and leaned his head more against his chest. After a moment of silence, Sanji cupped Zoro’s cheek and tilted his face towards his. They looked into each other’s eyes as they leaned forward, their lips finally touching as their eyes closed and the world became just about them in that moment. 

They pulled apart after what felt like an eternity and leaned their foreheads against each other. 

Sanji knew that he had to tell the crew about what he was, about his family, but he wouldn’t worry about that right now, he was too focused on the overwhelming amount of love and passion Zoro had for him, and that he had for the swordsman. 

“I love you, Sanji.” Zoro said softly, pulling the cook into a gentle hug. 

The blond felt tears brim in his eyes as he smiled so brightly and hugged Zoro back. “I…I love you too.” He croaked out. 

Everything would be okay, Sanji had Zoro and Kaiyo and his crew that would always be there for him. 


End file.
